


【冷战组/米露】零件检测（r）

by Iceky



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 12:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iceky/pseuds/Iceky
Summary: 一次软件错误造成的意外





	【冷战组/米露】零件检测（r）

【电力系统故障】

【诊断中……】

【大面积电路中断】

【正在尝试自动修复……】

【电力系统恢复完毕】

控制室里的照明灯一盏盏亮了起来，淡蓝色的悬空虚拟屏幕随即打开，亚瑟的表情不见变化，手指抚摸着茶杯，许久才平静下来，  
他看了一眼面前低着头站得端端正正的两个男人，阴森森地开了口。

“你们，谁先，动的手？。”  
——————————————

大概在半年前。  
阿尔弗雷德和伊万成为搭档完全是一场意外。

亚瑟给自家集成系统改造的半人类阿尔弗雷德从中国官方旗舰店里订购了个辅助人工智能作为生日礼物，编号R-306的布拉金斯基刚一激活就和阿尔弗雷德打了起来。  
“你的中枢神经进水了吗？为什么要碰我的显示屏！”  
“这是我的问题吗？！我只是例行验货而已！你的信息处理系统多久没升级了？”  
“低等技术改造的家用电器没资格评论我的系统性能！”  
“把你的散热系统调整回正常状态，除非你想触发我的自动防卫系统！”

英国绅士尽力保持着微笑看着面前打完一场，被程序警告强行制止束缚在地上的两个产品，给售后服务中心打了电话。

“该系列产品和A-603系列产品系统不兼容。”  
客服云淡风轻地做了回答。  
但毫无疑问的是，名为布拉金斯基的人工智能各项性能确实出众，判断准确，工作严谨认真丝毫不受外界干扰，尤其是在绝对服从方面比阿尔弗雷德不知优异了多少。  
准确来说，阿尔弗雷德不算是机器人，也不算是人类。他是在人类身体的基础上被安装了芯片和电路。他被输入的信息告诉他在第四冰期来临之前这颗星球上还是一片生机勃勃的景象，是人类的技术最先进和文明最为辉煌的时候。他的前身是一个叫做阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯的美国上校，身体年龄是十九岁。  
十九岁的上校，要么是家族势力走了后门，要么是这个青年确实能力出众。  
他只知道琼斯在一次战斗中被子弹射穿了心脏，医治无效，他不知道那具身体被冰冻了多久才被解冻尝试百年后的科技改造，然后被改造成了他现在的身体——或许是技术故障失去了所有的记忆。

“你不是琼斯，你只是A-603。”他一直被监管者不停重复着这个事实。  
不过他并不放在心上，阿尔弗雷德从来不把自己当作人工智能，美利坚小伙子坚信他百分之六十的贵族血统（人类）足以让他和那堆冷冰冰的零件区分开来。

而布拉金斯基。  
这该死的人工智能正一丝不苟地进行着自己的工作，现在正坐在本属于他的控制室里，端着杯热饮料小抿一口，带着虚假万分的僵硬微笑单手把一沓电子文件硬生生碎成条状扔在自己面前，虚拟屏幕上还逼真地出现了碎纸机的画面。

“相当不合格，琼斯先生。”

鬼知道这是他花费了好几个月冒着零下九十度的霜雪从离基地几十公里外的山上采集整理的报告。

而这位一周前被亚瑟强行塞给自己的R-306布拉金斯基，说好是他的搭档，现在却莫名其妙地成为了他的上司。  
政务型系统负责指挥和管理，勘探型系统负责处理和服从。  
说白了就是布拉金斯基下指令，而他行动。  
虽然说这个安排很大程度上取决于两人的功能定位，但要知道在布拉金斯基来之前他可是弗朗西斯唯一的宠儿！哦对了，弗朗西斯，那个程序设计师不也是个人工智能吗？前身还是F-314系列的情色机器人！  
再加上后勤型的亚瑟·柯克兰和商务型的王耀，这支综合了世界各地先进技术的UN勘查小分队已经被留在冰封的地球六百年了。

布拉金斯基就是这四个人工智能共同研究创造出来的第五位成员。  
这什么年头啊……阿尔弗雷德郁闷地四十五度看天花板。人造人都能造人造人了，在过去这是违反“规则”的，会被人类拖出去肢解重组或者销毁的。  
而现在，明明有着百分之六十的贵族血统的自己居然沦为了勘探小队最底层。  
果然和人类社会一样都是高情商才是统治阶层。

“东经113.27，北纬23.13。东南风向，气温高，零下六十一摄氏度，可见度良好，雪层厚度四十六米，冰层厚度三十三米，阳光辐射较弱，适合地面勘察。早安，琼斯先生。”  
“我强烈建议你以后先和我打招呼，再用你缓慢的CPU处理外界信息。”阿尔弗雷德没好气地在他对面坐下，抢过他手里的保温杯，喝了一口后全都吐了出来，把杯子塞回他手里。  
伊万的目光一动不动地停留在空中浮现的电子图像上，认真地处理信息，他把空了的杯子递给阿尔弗雷德：“96号汽油，40摄氏度，谢谢。”

“哦，我以为喝石油的机器人都已经被淘汰了呢。”阿尔弗雷德翻了个白眼，拿起桌上的杯子往外走。  
“我的补充能源很多，风能，电能，液体类，石油只是其中一个选择，毕竟这寒冷荒芜的星球上从不缺这种饮料，风能效率太低，而我需要把电能留给你。”

“这算是特殊照顾吗？”  
伊万将右腿搭上左腿膝盖，冷笑了一声：“不，只是可怜一下你们人类躯体无法转化化学物质的消化器官，呵，人类。”

夭寿了！！！人工智能居然表现出了对人类的蔑视！

“现在我需要一个噪音低于十分贝的环境工作。接受并处理你的话语传递的垃圾信息会占用我的CPU内存。滚到上面那个冰层去取样本。”

“R-306，我们来日方长。”咬牙切齿地贴着对方的耳朵说完这句话，阿尔弗雷德手里浮现出破冰微子，快步离开了房间。  
“感谢你的配合。”伊万似笑非笑地歪歪脑袋，紫罗兰色的眼睛愉悦地眯起，“不过你现在对我的称呼应该是‘长官’。”

“布拉金斯基号碎纸机！”阿尔弗雷德的怒气冲冲的回应从外边传来。

R-306这样子简直像极了古俄罗斯的政委，等等，那时候好像是叫苏联。

时间又回到了今天早上。  
两人相处没超过半个月就发生了一场破坏性极强的争执，阿尔弗雷德被对方高高在上的样子挑起一身火气，当即扯住伊万的头发，膝盖顶上他的小腹。当然这点痛感对于人造身体来说并不致命，只是牵扯到中枢电路的发梢让他下意识地回击，反握住阿尔弗雷德的手腕就来了个标准的过肩摔，紧接着迅速压制降服，蓝色激光预警顶在对方的眉心。  
凭借着伊万不敢违抗三定律，阿尔弗雷德舔了舔嘴角的血迹将他反压了回去。  
可惜这个不知天高地厚的人工智能显然在极度愤怒的状态下没扫描到对方身体组成过半的人类成分，阿尔弗雷德就立刻感受到空气的剧烈波动，一束小型的微子激光几乎擦着他的脸颊呼啸而过，带起一阵冰雪般泠冽的气息和阴森森的杀意，最后在他身后的金属壁上爆裂开来。  
接下来他们是怎么淋漓尽致地毁掉了整个分部的硬件设施的，监控里已经记录得清清楚楚了。

输电系统被整个烧段。亚瑟反应过来的时候已经来不及了，三份正在发往通讯中心的工作报告被硬生生中止，因为微子的波动，基地的存稿也一起丢失。

“抱歉，我的小问题。”阿尔弗雷德歉意地笑笑，对亚瑟露出心虚的表情。他很明白如何讨好自己的上级监督者，实际上这个问题并不算严重，他的工作经验足够应付亚瑟的惩罚。  
但身旁的另一个人工智能极其严肃，打乱了他的计划。  
“和A-603没关系，是我先动手的。”  
伊万对上亚瑟怒火中烧的祖母绿眼睛，波澜不惊地承认了过失。

“你知道出现大规模恶意破坏要面临什么样的惩罚吗？”亚瑟皱着眉，隐忍着情绪，茶杯重重放在了桌子上。  
“我知道。”  
阿尔弗雷德努力掐他的手臂示意他别说话让自己来和亚瑟交流。  
伊万的语气毫无波澜：“我已经向Wang请示了。”

好，完了，谁也救不了这愚蠢的人工智能了。

王耀当即就取消了伊万的行动权，现在他正被安置在一间反锁的房间，完全被软禁，并且要度过一个漫长的观察期，期间可能会被重组，或者进行程序修改。

他的任务接收器仍然被安排满了工作，在软禁期间他只能处理这些细微复杂的电子信息，一方面让他的中枢系统不能空闲，一方面根据信息处理质量对他的性能进行重新评估。

伊万只是面无表情地坐在房间里，飞快地处理着虚拟屏幕上一条条乱码。

身体是在接受到一条无法识别的信息后开始不对劲的。  
他感到那条信息迅速突破了两道防火墙，在他的中枢系统里扩散开来，伊万感觉到好像有什么程序正在被安装。  
是木马。  
冷静地判断出问题来源，他很快开始自我清理。可惜每一次清扫那个程序都能轻易地躲开，漏网之鱼般地在他的各个系统里逃窜。  
伊万被扰得心烦意乱，却发现这个程序并不具有杀伤力，至少没有更改他的信息系统，也没有让他立刻黑屏死机。伊万判断了一会儿，决定把它归为“待处理”一栏，很快又投入了工作。  
直到发现自己手指开始颤抖，脸上的潮红一点点浮现出来，有增无减的燥热感开始出现，伊万才稍稍重视起来。  
该死，弗朗西斯在给他发文件的时候没有进行扫描吗？！  
紧紧并拢双腿，手指抓住桌边，伊万小口喘息着试图进行自动修复。  
紧接着任务栏被锁死，接受的文件中断了，这让伊万彻底慌了，对于政务型人工智能来说、没办法完成文件处理，几乎会要了他的命。

他急切地站起身，颤颤巍巍地扶着墙往房间中央走，中途几次试图和控制室取得联系，但软禁期间的人工智能被剥夺了与外界联系的权利，他除了处理的文件而外什么都发不出去。

王耀清楚地知道他最惧怕哪种惩罚。完全和外界隔绝的幽闭空间。

伊万忍着燥热的感觉右手握拳重重砸在墙上。  
“布拉金斯基，安静点儿！”  
好吧，不是完全和外界隔绝。虚拟墙壁的另一边还有个正朝他大吼的金发碧眼的小鬼，按现在的情况来看对方得到了和他一样的惩罚，此刻正快速地处理着和自己一样的信息。  
“A-603。”  
那边没回应，伊万低低咒骂了一句，压着喘息又开了口。  
“琼斯！”  
“什么事？”  
“帮我联系亚瑟！”  
“我的通讯系统不是和你一样被切断了吗？！”  
“我知道他给你留了后门！”伊万的眼里快要喷出火来了，身体各个部位的特殊反应源源不断传递信息给中枢系统，他的CPU已经近一半的内存被占据了，不容许他专心处理信息。  
他感受到身体里的电子得到了一个轻微的推力，缓慢地流过他的全身，带起一阵酥麻的触电感。

“嗯……”  
伊万弯下腰，小口地急促喘息，手指抓紧大衣下摆。  
他压低了声音轻吟出口，手指滑过衣领，粗暴地扯开衬衫，纽扣掉落在地上的声音格外清晰。

“唔……该死……”

“……你还好吗？”

墙壁立刻变成一道透明的蓝色虚拟屏幕，阿尔弗雷德站在另一边，脚步在虚拟屏幕前停下。

天蓝色的眼睛在看到眼前的景象时瞳孔立刻放大了。

伊万紧蹙着眉头，下身不着寸缕，检查完那个异常的系统后将挂满粘稠液体的手指展示给阿尔弗雷德，语气还是冷冰冰的。  
“不太好。我的中枢系统被入侵了，你学过编程吗？”

阿尔弗雷德虽然不太清楚他身上发生了什么，但直觉告诉他问题可能有些棘手。  
“我……给你做个零件检查？”  
“过来。”伊万抬头命令道。  
“我们中间有红外线警戒……越界会受惩罚的。”  
伊万勉强撑起身，翻滚越过了那条线：“我过来！”

阿尔弗雷德小心翼翼地靠近他，视线总是不经意瞟向对方松散的白色衬衫下起伏的胸膛和凸起的小红点。

“是定时软件。”扫描了一遍对方的身体状况，阿尔弗雷德作出结论，“时间到了会自动解除，不会对你造成损害。”  
“还有多久？”  
“一个小时左右。”  
“……能帮我立刻解除掉吗？”  
“我没有你系统的最高权力，除非你给我通行代码……”  
伊万沉默了。  
给出通行代码意味着完全信任对方，对方可以操控他的中枢系统，查看他所有的隐私信息。这是极其致命的。

阿尔弗雷德进退两难地看着他，正寻思着要不要继续自己的工作把他一个人扔在这儿，软糯的声音无力地传入了他的耳中。  
“c729911169。”  
“什么？”  
伊万忽然扯住他的衣领，另一只手解开自己的围巾，将那块脆弱的显示屏暴露给他，接着压低了声音在他耳边咬牙切齿：“我给你五分钟。”

实际上为一个人工智能进行程序卸载，对于阿尔弗雷德来说就像实习医生上手术台一样。  
关键时刻他把弗朗西斯教给他的理论忘得一干二净，更要命地是伊万的身体正紧紧和他贴合在一起，双腿本能地在他身上摩擦，不太懂得抑制地从口中溢出破碎的喘息。  
“快点！嗯……别碰那个疤痕……是神经集中区域……”  
“别动！”阿尔弗雷德压低了声音在他耳边威胁，微微起身试图阻止过于紧密的身体接触，没想到对方的身体紧紧追随了过来，他没办法集中分析那片乱码，把气都撒在伊万身上。  
“你蹭得我都起反应了！”  
“我愿意吗！？这很明显是程序运作造成的！”伊万瞪了回去。  
“这个程序编程太复杂了，抱歉我解决不了。”阿尔弗雷德退出了他的中枢控制，伊万一脚踹开他，“我自己来。”

手指摘掉围巾扔在一旁，再解开米白色大衣上的扣子，偶尔无意间对皮肤的触碰让他轻吟出声，胸前的红点挺立在干涩的空气中。  
明明只是想通过脖颈处的控制中心检查自己的身体状况，为什么按照中枢系统的指示一路向下从锁骨，胸膛再到小腹就成了这样？  
理智在一点点消失，计算速度变慢，中枢系统开始崩溃，像伊甸园里的苹果一样，引诱他一步步走向堕落。  
手指划过胸口的敏感点让伊万瑟缩了一下，下身早就被清理得干干净净，衣服散乱地掉在地上，完全进入状态的性器顶端一片潮湿，两腿间一块干燥的地方都没有，大量粘稠的液体从明显被扩张过的后穴里汩汩流出，在地上晕染出深色的水迹。  
伊万只是惊异又好奇地舔了舔嘴唇，直觉告诉他身体的润滑过量了，这对硬件配置不好，要阻止。

阿尔弗雷德不得不放下眼前的工作，伊万的状态同时引发了他的神经兴奋，他知道这样是不对的，目光却始终离不开伊万顶着上颚抑制呻吟的舌尖和他抚弄下体的双手。

属于这具身体的肌肉记忆被唤醒，有些破碎的记忆画面让他忽然明白了伊万的行为意义。  
紧接着他的脸色迅速红了起来。

伊万正处于一种游离状态，眯着眼睛适应从未体验过的快感，紧接着被近在咫尺的阿尔弗雷德按住了双手。

“……放开！”伊万的眼神恢复了凌厉，他喘息着和阿尔弗雷德对视了几秒，对方在他的脖颈上轻轻吻了一下。  
“你介意我往你身体里装个硬件吗？”

———————————————

“等等……不是那里……哈啊……往下……往下……有程序在运作，你感受到电流了吗？”  
控制系统诚实地让他把身体的状况表达出来，脑电波则尽职地记录着神经感受的变化。  
阿尔弗雷德舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，手指离开对方灼热的性器，惊异的情绪在伊万黏腻的呼吸和线条明朗的身体的刺激下渐渐转变为一点点升腾起来的情欲。

手指很轻易地进入了湿润的后穴，青年感受到肠壁的热度和收缩，即使在内心无数遍告诉自己没关系这只是个人工智能，却还是难以抑制地红了脸。  
抬头恰好看见对方充斥着愤怒的紫罗兰色眼睛和紧紧咬住的下唇，阿尔弗雷德手一抖。

不知道碰到了哪个地方，伊万的喘息立刻变成呻吟，颤抖的声音立刻高了一个调，他条件反射地直起身往后退，却被刺激得全身颤抖，腰一软重新躺回地上。  
“抱歉……我在尽力……”阿尔弗雷德擦擦额头上细密的汗珠，他有点紧张地扶住伊万，却被伊万现在的样子撩得不轻。

“你……你确定这样可以？”伊万双眼迷离地看着他，双手下意识地想去抚慰自己的欲望，刚一碰到顶端就颤抖着将手缩了回来，他微微睁大了眼睛。

他好奇地看着自己的身体，咬紧下唇，又不受控制地用手包裹住挺立的性器，口中逸出满足的呻吟。  
“说明书里从来没跟我说过……嗯……这种情况应该怎么处理……”  
他的手腕再一次被阿尔弗雷德握住了，燥热涌了上来，对方摘下了眼镜，湛蓝色的漂亮眸子对上紫罗兰色的瞳孔，让伊万的中枢系统直接发热到快要燃烧起来。

阿尔弗雷德在他唇角安抚性地轻啄了一下，退至伊万腿间俯下身去。  
可怜的布拉金斯基先生还没反应过来发生了什么就监测到自己的脑电波剧烈地升高，在极点爆炸，他还没来得及发出尖叫就被自己身体里喷出的液体溅射了一身。  
“我以为你们身体里都是石油呢。”  
阿尔弗雷德恶意地舔舔嘴角，起初的青涩荡然无存，他试图分开伊万的双腿，却发现对方的腿部肌肉僵硬而紧张，伊万紧紧捂住嘴，湿漉漉的眼睛惊恐地望着他，像只受惊的小白熊。

“你……不会是第一次吧？”  
哦，该死的，这根本不用问好吗？

“分开双腿。”阿尔弗雷德咬着他的耳垂直接下了命令。  
伊万还是看着他，显然还没从刚才自己身体的可怕反应里回过神来，但是他剧烈地摇了摇头。

 

“阿尔弗雷德！我早就知道我不应该给你通行代码！哈啊……！撤销操作！这会让我强行待机的！嗯……不……停下……”

阿尔弗雷德挑挑眉，伊万被呻吟打断的怒吼对他来说能最大程度地激发他的征服欲，而对方极力抗拒又不得不乖乖服从指令，双腿大开不设防的样子颇为凄惨。  
释放过一次的性器还是兴奋地挺立着，顶端有些白浊——那肯定不会是精液之类的，或许只是某种恶趣味的润滑。被忽视许久的小穴一开一合，过分热情地紧紧缠上那根入侵的灼热柱体，人工智能迅速调整身体结构，最大程度地迎合入侵者。  
伊万数不清中枢系统给他发了多少个“神经兴奋过度”的红色警告了，双腿缠上阿尔弗雷德的腰，在被顶到敏感点的时候大脑一片空白，又愉悦得浑身颤栗。  
阿尔弗雷德被高热的软肉缠得呼吸紊乱，他再一次感叹设计者的精妙思维和不放过任何细节的完美主义。

弗朗西斯这个老变态。

“停一下……A-603，嗯……给我百分之五十的CPU内存，我要检查一下文件是否完好……”

阿尔弗雷德停下了动作。  
“你刚才一直在处理文件？我给你装硬件的时候？！”  
伊万喘息了片刻才抬起头：“后台处理有问题吗？”

不愧是性能最优异的政务型人工智能，尽职尽责得也太令人满意了。愤愤不平地想着又往前挺了挺腰，按住伊万的腰将他顶在了墙上。

“唔啊……！”悬空带来的不安全感让湿软的内壁一阵收缩，性器在体内转了一圈让他一个激灵恢复了些神智，感受器诚实地将上面的纹路清晰地描绘成蓝图传到中枢神经。  
他感到慢慢退出去的东西又重重顶了上来，前所未有的深度逼出伊万眼里的生理盐水，他还没从后台打开文件就被再一次达到极值的心电图剥夺了自控权，他觉得自己在眼前发白的待机状态停留了半分钟左右，恢复神智后发现自己小腹上和阿尔弗雷德的衬衫上都溅上了白浊。

“处理完了？”阿尔弗雷德微微合眼，感受着高潮中的软肉一阵痉挛，顶在对方的敏感处就不再动。

“还没有……嗯……”不懂得察言观色的伊万立刻被控制住要害，还没从全身颤抖的特殊状态下回过神来又被脆弱的敏感神经送回顶点。

对方快速而准确的顶弄让他的监测数据彻底乱成了波澜起伏的海浪，浪头在不断推高，呻吟也随着阿尔弗雷德的动作越来越甜腻。

“等等……够了……停下……啊啊——别停下……那里再多一些……哈啊……A-603！”  
意乱情迷的状态下快感的来源却忽然停下，伊万仰起脖子露出线条流畅的曲线，满眼迷离地瞪着面前微笑的青年。

中枢系统崩溃的状态下R-306最终颤抖着选择了服软。

“阿尔弗雷德……”

“喜欢吗？”阿尔弗雷德心情愉悦地蹭蹭对方的肩膀，舌尖挑逗着胸前的红点，颇有种大型金毛犬讨好般的撒娇。

“喜……喜欢……”

他还是没承受住对方大开大合的动作带来的强烈刺激，体内爆发的热流让他连声音都没发出来就瘫软下来。

完了，今天的文件又没处理完。  
这是布拉金斯基充满了乱码的中枢系统最后还能本能地意识到的信息。

伊万的上身依旧保持着干燥，紫色的眼睛迷离成一片水汽，失神地看着前方。健壮的躯体紧紧贴合上来，皮肤因为刺激和未知的恐惧而泛起苍白，脸颊两侧的潮红在凌乱的铂金色发丝下若隐若现。阿尔弗雷德忽然想起他曾经在勘探时看到过的雪中落日。  
布拉金斯基不太明白什么是“美”，也不太明白什么是“爱”，他的情感是封冻的，和阿尔弗雷德不同，他没有那么复杂的心理。  
阿尔弗雷德感受到自己的心电图也从炸成小烟花的状态下平息下来，他用额头蹭蹭伊万的耳朵，本能地轻咬了一下对方的脖子，又在那块皮肤上吮吸了一会儿，可惜上面的红印只是出现了几秒就消失了，他想了想，或许是觉得这两个场景很相似，把那张他拍下的雪地余晖照片传递给了伊万。

沉寂的空气中只剩下阿尔弗雷德的喘息，他缓慢地松开伊万，让他躺回地上，对方的睫毛轻颤了几下，彻底晕了过去。  
……  
等等，他好像不记得人工智能有“晕过去”这个状态。  
“嘿，布拉金斯基？R-306？”

好的，看来要返回原产恢复一下出产设置了——在尝试修复R-306一个小时后阿尔弗雷德选择放弃。  
一般这样的人工智能身上肯定刻有原产地，他的手指在伊万耳后摸索到了一行意料之外情理之中让他立刻僵住的英文。

【made in China】

————————————————  
“R-306修复完毕，修护费用一共7922美元，已自动扣除。”  
“Fuck——这么贵，你们抢人呢！”  
“尊敬的顾客，R-306是我们性能最优异的产品，但我们没想过没超过一个月损害程度就这么高。”  
“哪个程序出问题了？”  
“严格来说，不是软件而是硬件的问题。我们的产品是防水的，但该产品在性能测试中考虑不周没有考虑内部的防水问题……冒昧问一下，您在购买之前知道R-306是一款政务型产品吗？”  
“我当然知道！”  
“好的，那么下次请不要往他体内注入过量脱氧核糖核酸，谢谢您的理解。为了您的使用体验，我们为您推荐了几款配套产品。”

阿尔弗雷德看着办公室巨大的显示屏上出现了一幅巨大的杜蕾斯图像。  
“我们根据您的使用分区调整了R-306的内部构造，该系列产品可以对他进行较好的保护，我国的双十一购物狂欢节打6.8折，要购买吗？”

“……不用，谢谢。”  
“好的。先生，先别退出窗口，我还要提醒您，我们即将把布拉金斯基芯片里的记忆录像发一份给亚瑟先生。”  
“等等等等！别别别！我给你小费！”  
“先生，我们不收小费，这违反平台规矩。”  
“那你们想怎么办？！”  
“真的不考虑购买一箱杜蕾斯第六感系列产品吗？”

……  
阿尔弗雷德脸色铁青地关掉了那个显示“购买成功，感谢支持”的窗口，寻思着不愧是王耀家的自动回复，敲诈都这么智能了。

美国青年万万没想到，此时东方那位商业型机器人已经拿着菜刀在亚瑟的会客厅等待他多时了。

当然现状最尴尬的还是恢复了正常状态坐在他的座位上喝汽油的布拉金斯基先生。  
那个弗朗西斯不小心传给他还在试用期的原创程序“红桃九”让他意外地有了一段不愉快的回忆，虽然阿尔弗雷德很想拍拍法国人的肩膀告诉他“上市吧！效果倍儿棒！”  
空阔的房间里所有设备都被最大程度地简约化了，悬浮的屏幕上6D立体的画面声色并茂，从芯片里复制的记忆图像香艳清晰，立体环绕录音质量上乘。

布拉金斯基极其缓慢地转过身，微笑着看着站在门口随时准备落荒而逃的青年。

“A-603——”他的手中浮现出红色的光芒，语气温柔表情狰狞地迅速翻过桌子追了出去，“我们来日方长。”

——————————————End


End file.
